robcraftbloxboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
Season 2, subtitled '''The Old Days '''is the second season of the MRCBB Animated Series, airing between 23 February 2018 and 10 April 2018. Season 2 serves mostly as a prequel to the events of the series as a whole, but also as a sequel to S1E9. The overarching narrative follows Bertie Ahern being stretched across time and space and living the lives of those whose souls are linked to his; Kwigut Djinn of the space wars saga, his grandfather Gnomee Ahern and the new character Miguel the Ungassable, a Russian operative of Alpha Team. Complications arise when Bertie attempts to gaze into his own soul, creating clones of both himself and Jakeus Lakeus in 2018 that trap their souls. As the two clones try to survive the wilderness of Mindcraft, Steampunch, the clone of Jakeus, goes insane and attempts to kill Bertie's Salvia. The Sagas Three new sagas, the Morrowind saga, the GP Saga and The Southport Saga are introduced, and one saga, Space wars, makes a return. Notable by its absence is the Roblox saga, and unnotable by anything is the Minecraft saga. The chronological order of each episode is even less organised than Season 1. It is: 1, 3, 4, 9, 10, 7, 2, 5, 6, 8. The only episodes that are in chronologically consecutive are episodes 5 and 6 and episodes 9 and 10, which take place almost four years apart from each other. The Morrowind Saga Episodes One, Three and Four are make up Season 2's Morrowind saga. Taking place about forty years before the main action of the series, it is mostly prequelic in nature. It follows the various exploits of Gnomee Ahern, the grandfather of Bertie, around Dublin following the assassination of Erskine Childers. It contains three episodes, though Episode 3 is just a heavily edited version of Episode 4 that was released first. The Space Wars Saga Continuing the events of Season 1, Kwigut Djinn and Obby Kenobi land on the planet Israel to enlist the help of Quick Child, an underage illegal street racer. They return to Mega Bloks to face off against the tyrannical Dark Mall. Kwigus Kregoos tragically goes down fighting. The Mindcraft Saga Steampunch and Salvia, who are acting as sentient soul jars to Jakeus and Bertie respectively, are sent back in time to early 2018, in a version of the Inbred town of Southport that exists within Joseph Stalin's pocket dimension: Mindcraft. While Jakeus and Bertie originally escaped Southport with few problems, in this timeline Steampunch goes insane after being resurrected and attempts to murder Salvia. After dying a second time, Steampunch disappears completely and Salvia is left stranded in the middle of the forest. After a year in the wilderness, the Boys are transported to real version of Southport in 2022, beginning The Southport Saga. The GP Saga The two episodes of the GP Saga are mostly unrelated, bar the presence of Miguel the Ungassable. The first episode features Miguel attempting to raise money for a hazmat suit so he can escape the irradiated exclusion zone. The second episode takes place six years earlier, as Miguel makes a Moogshooter. List of Episodes # Burtee aherutee plays the elder scrolls 5: morrowind # Bert Ahert plays space blok battle cruser wars 4 # R̶͕͑e̵̱̊ṯ̵̠̋̃r̵͉̼͊t̵̰̦̏d̴̙̍ ̷̬̥̑̃p̶̨̑l̶̞̊ā̴̢̩y̸̯̅s̷̎ͅ the old pages 4:chapper 2^": the ddddrugs # MExcian plays; The seasoned scripts 4: prat three™ ''I am not a cheap boy' # Crumpltee acorn plays legro star battla eisode 5 # Bertie great fern plays lego star fightas episode 6 # Brukree atorh plays mince cooking raft man # Oh, Miguel! # Cooking with miguel! Moogshooter! # Minceraft play throo - epizoad juan Category:Season 2 Category:Seasons